Skip ropes are usually made with a length of rope having handles at each end. Previously, in many cases these have been provided with ball bearings. However, a considerable problem has been presented by the fact that the ferrule which holds the bearing on the end of the handle is engaged by the rope and this not only presents friction against the rope, but also eventually causes the rope to deteriorate. Also, improperly designed handles can be very uncomfortable for the user. If poorly designed, they may cause something as serious as blisters on the users palms, or it could constitute one excuse for the user not doing his skip rope excercises. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a skip rope that does not kink or fray.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a skip rope which is easy to swing, thereby making a longer exercise period possible.
A further object of the instant invention is the provision of a hand-conforming handle which is both comfortable and which does not cause painful chafing during use.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a inexpensive exercise apparatus which permits good exercise and yet is convenient and easy to use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.